Abuse de moi
by Selka93
Summary: Un soir, dans un couloir, là où Hermione se révèle...HGDM


"J'ai sur le corps"

Hermione faisait sa ronde au septième étage. Cela faisait partie de ses devoirs de préfète: vérifier que les élèves respectaient le couvre-feu imposé par le règlement. Même si elle et ses amis ne l'avaient pas toujours respecté. Elle sourit à cette pensée. C'était maintenant une époque presque révolue. En effet, Harry avait vaincu Voldemort à la fin de l'année précédente, il y avait de cela six mois. A cette occasion d'ailleurs, elle s'était offert quelque chose dont elle rêvait depuis longtemps. Elle remonta sa manche droite pour pouvoir le voir et se plonger dans ses souvenirs.

"Tatoué à l'encre de Chine"

Depuis qu'elle était toute petite, elle en rêvait. Ils la fascinaient. Ses parents lui avaient demandé d'attendre au moins ses seize ans. Elle avait accepté. Pour l'avoir, elle était allée voir son cousin, de dix ans son aîné, qui était tatoueur. C'était donc apparemment une passion familiale. Elle lui avait fait confiance, elle avait juste choisi l'endroit où il serait: sur son avant-bras droit. Le cousin avait le tatouage en tête depuis des années, il la connaissait parfaitement.

"Comme un accord"

Le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit encore plus. Elle adorait le motif, il lui correspondait parfaitement. Son cousin avait fait un travail parfait. Il s'agissait de deux ailes d'ange, déployées, très stylisées avec, entre les deux, une minuscule croix constituée seulement de deux traits. Elle adorait ce tatouage et ne se lassait pas de le regarder.

"Formé de notes libertines"

Hermione imagina la tête d'Harry et de Ron s'ils voyaient son tatouage. Et celle des professeurs. Son mythe de "miss-je-sais-tout" serait alors complètement brisé. Même si elle devait avouer qu'elle se plaisait bien dans ce rôle: celui de rat de bibliothèque, qui respecte tous les règlements à la lettre, et qui ne connaissait rien à la vie. Seule sa meilleure amie, Ginny, était au courant, pour le tatouage et pour le reste. Le regard toujours posé sur son tatouage et la tête dans les nuages, elle heurta quelqu'un.

"Et ta main sur ma peau"

En relevant les yeux, elle vit que celui qu'elle avait percuté n'était autre que Drago Malfoy. Celui-ci s'était joint à l'Ordre du Phénix l'année dernière, sans que personne ne sache pourquoi, et lors de l'affrontement final, il avait tué son père qui torturait Hermione. Et maintenant, il la regardait bizarrement. Hermione redescendit en hâte sa manche, espérant qu'il n'avait rien vu. Il arrêta son geste, toujours en la regardant dans les yeux, et remonta la manche sur l'avant-bras. Sa main sur la peau d'Hermione provoqua chez la jeune fille des frissons, alors que lui restait impassible. Il souleva le bras d'Hermione et l'examina, s'attardant sur le tatouage.

"Joue sur le piano"

"Très joli tatouage.

— Merci.

— A un moment, j'ai cru que c'était la marque des Ténèbres. Mais en fin de compte c'est le contraire.

— Je te rappelle qu'Harry a vaincu Voldemort il y a six mois et que tu étais là.

— J'ai parfois tendance à l'oublier, vu que bien que je t'ai sauvé la vie, toi et tes amis persistez à me détester.

— Tu espérais effacer cinq ans d'insultes en une action héroïque?

— Au risque de me répéter, je t'ai sauvé la vie. A-t-elle si peu de valeur pour toi et tes pseudo-amis? Tu devrais au moins m'en être un minimum reconnaissante, et me le faire comprendre".

"De mes envies"

Hermione, énervée par ce qu'il venait de dire, essaya de lui mettre une baffe de sa main libre. Drago la bloqua, sans même la regarder, ses yeux toujours dans ceux d'Hermione, qui commençait à se perdre dans le regard gris et si unique de son pire ennemi. Drago poussa alors doucement Hermione et elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur, les deux mains bloquées, et Drago qui la regardait, encore et toujours.

"De mon désir"

Drago se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione, tout en lâchant ses mains pour mettre les siennes autour des hanches de la jeune fille. Hermione avait cessé de raisonner. Pourquoi cet ennemi l'embrassait-il? Et surtout, pourquoi y prenait-elle tant de plaisir? Ce sont les questions qu'Hermione se serait posées en temps normal. Mais son esprit était comme embrumé, et les seules choses auxquelles elle pensait étaient ses lèvres sur les siennes.

"Instrument de plaisir"

Au bout de quelques minutes, leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Drago ouvrit la bouche, sûrement pour dire quelque chose, mais Hermione l'attrapa par sa cravate verte et argent, et l'attira à elle. Il se ré-embrassèrent, et, cette fois, Hermione mit ses bras autour du cou de Drago. Celui-ci passa sa langue sur les lèvres gonflées de la Gryffondor et tandis qu'elle les entrouvrait, il y introduisit sa langue.

"J'ai sur le corps"

Leurs langues partirent aussitôt dans un ballet enivrant, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Les mains de Drago quittèrent les hanches d'Hermione pour se mettre à caresser son dos. Même à travers toute l'épaisseur de ses habits, Hermione sentit les caresses et se mit à frissonner de plaisir. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça, avec personne, et le fait que ce soit Drago, son pire ennemi, ne la fit même pas réagir. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'il l'embrasse encore et encore, qu'il ne s'arrête jamais.

"Une mélodie si féline"

Mais leurs poumons étaient en feu et ils durent se séparer. Hermione émit un grognement de frustration, vite transformé en gémissement de plaisir quand Drago se mit à embrasser son cou. Il en embrassa chaque centimètre carré, s'attardant parfois sur certains endroits qu'il sentait sensibles en les titillant avec sa langue. Il était en train de devenir accro aux gémissements de plaisir qui s'échappaient de la bouche d'Hermione.

"Qui tourne encore"

Sa bouche étant occupée avec le cou d'Hermione, Drago occupa ses mains en relevant le pull et le chemisier d'Hermione pour passer ses mains en-dessous. Il put enfin toucher la peau au teint de pêche dont il rêvait depuis des mois. Elle était aussi douce que de la soie. Il la sentait frémir sous ses caresses. Il s'y appliquait et elle frémissait de plus en plus, augmentant sensiblement ainsi le désir commun qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre.

"Comme un disque de platine"

Drago en avait fini avec son cou. Il réussit à enlever ses mains de la peau si désirable de la jeune fille et lui enleva son pull. Elle se laissa faire. Il parcourut de baisers le décolleté de la jeune fille pendant qu'elle aussi enlevait le pull de Drago. Il n'eut pas la même patience avec le chemisier d'Hermione. Sa main se crispa sur la manche droite qu'il tira d'un coup sec. Les fils magiques n'y résistèrent pas et la manche resta dans sa main.

"Et tatoué sur le cœur (à l'encre de Chine)"

Il laissa négligemment tombe la manche d'Hermione à terre, tout en regardant Hermione dans les yeux, tandis qu'elle reprenait son souffle. Puis il s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura:

"Je t'aime, Hermione. Depuis notre première année. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix si ce n'est pour toi? Je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Pas que tu sois blessée..."

"Comme un emblème"

A cet aveu, Hermione sentit ses jambes la lâcher devant le flot de sentiments qui l'envahissaient, tels une vague balayant tout sur son passage. Il l'aimait... Il avait risqué sa vie pour elle et maintenant... Elle sentit qu'on la soulevait, elle mit les bras autour du cou de Drago et ils se regardèrent. Elle savait à présent ce qu'il y avait depuis le début dans les yeux du Serpentard: de l'amour.

"Ta main qui m'effleure"

Ce fut lui qui rompit l'échange de leur regard en premier. Comme honteux. Elle détacha sa main gauche de son cou et lui caressa la joue pour qu'il tourne la tête vers elle. Mais il semblait obnubilé par le tatouage, maintenant visible sur le bras nu de la jeune fille. Ce tatouage la représentait tellement bien, et il était irrémédiablement attiré par ce dessin au milieu de cette peau d'où se dégageait une odeur de muguet qui l'enivrait, en lui faisant tourner la tête. Sans vraiment qu'il s'en rende compte, il se mit à l'embrasser. Elle se mit à frissonner violemment entre ses bras. Il sourit contre son bras. Il lécha le tatouage et elle laissa échapper un gémissement.

"Je sens monter à nouveau le plaisir"

Il l'amena dans la salle sur Demande. Il la déposa à l'intérieur après qu'elle eut passé le seuil dans ses bras. La salle était une chambre chauffée par un grand feu, et dont l'élément principal était un grand lit à baldaquins recouvert d'un drap de satin noir.

"Explore, implore, dévore mon corps"

Il recommencèrent à s'embrasser sauvagement, comme s'ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre pour respirer. Hermione décoiffait méthodiquement Drago. Il la laissait faire, trop occupé à parcourir les cheveux d'Hermione, en y enfouissant les mains.

"J'adore quand tu"

Puis Hermione posa ses mains sur le torse de Drago et le poussa sur le lit. Il se laissa faire. Elle vint ensuite s'asseoir sur lui, à califourchon. Elle entreprit de défaire la cravate vert et argent qu'elle lança au loin. Puis elle s'attaqua aux boutons de la chemise, les enlevant un à un.

"Abuse de moi"

Au fur et à mesure qu'Hermione enlevait les boutons de la chemise de Drago, elle en profitait pour détailler son torse musclé et imberbe, et le couvrir de baisers. Il respirait de plus en plus difficilement. Quand elle arriva à son nombril, et qu'elle appuya dessus avec sa langue, il gémit. C'était la seule fille qui lui faisait cet effet-là, la seule à qui il permettait de le décoiffer et qui lui donnait autant de plaisir.

"Quitte à choquer ceux qui voudraient"

Drago décida qu'il avait été assez passif. Il agrippa les bras d'Hermione et inversa les rôles, se retrouvant au-dessus d'elle. Il descendit vers son visage, effleurant de ses lèvres les paupières de la jeune fille, puis son cou. La barrière de son chemisier l'arrêta. Moins patient qu'Hermione, il tira sur le chemisier d'un coup sec, faisant sauter d'un coup tous les boutons. Il découvrit un soutien-gorge vert pâle, sans décorations superflues. Il le défit d'une main habile…

"Mais qui n'osent pas"

Avant de se perdre dans la vallée de ses seins, gonflés de désir et qui s'offraient à lui, sans retenue, il les parcourut de baisers, mordillant doucement les pointes, avant de descendre vers son ventre, plat et ferme. Puis il continua à descendre. Elle tenta maladroitement de l'arrêter. Il releva la tête. Dans le regard d'Hermione, la peur et le plaisir se mêlaient.

"Nous serons chastes une autre fois"

"Je sais... Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai le plus doux possible, je te promets. Aie confiance en moi".

Hermione se laissa faire. Sa jupe vola. Puis sa petite culotte. Drago entreprit l'exploration de l'intimité d'Hermione. Il y introduisit un doigt. Elle se cambra en murmurant son nom. Cela le rendit extatique. Enfin, il se débarrassa de son pantalon et de son boxer, devenus trop petits depuis un petit moment.

"Abuse de moi"

Puis il entra doucement en elle, tout en l'embrassant et en laissant ses mains parcourir le corps d'Hermione. Elle se détendit. Tout en continuant à la caresser, il commença à faire des va-et-vient, lui faisant gémir son nom. Ils atteignirent l'extase.

Drago se renversa sur le côté, haletant, et Hermione se blottit dans ses bras.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas leur dire, à Potter et Weasley maintenant?

— Hmm… Je pourrais leur dire que je t'aime mais… Ça ne serait pas plus drôle si on ne leur disait rien? Qu'on continue comme avant?

— Et pourquoi?

— Ça ne tente pas les rendez-vous secrets où tu dis que tu vas à la Bibliothèque, les étreintes dans les classes vides ou derrière les tentures?…

— Excitante perspective. J'approuve. Mais je te préviens que si ça se sait tu ne seras jamais plus une "miss-je-sais-tout!".

Hermione se releva sur ses coudes et embrassa doucement la joue de Drago.

"C'est pour ça qu'il va falloir qu'on ne nous surprenne pas!".


End file.
